1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to online information systems, and more specifically, to online systems having communities of users that share ideas.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The phenomenon of like-minded people going online to share ideas, trade, or compete is well-accepted. In moving from the physical world to the digital one, users create virtual “communities” where they are bound together by the similarities of their interests or activities, rather than the proximity of their location. These communities can take any number of forms, the most basic being discussion groups, chat rooms, blogs, and forums, which are, in effect, offline communities reincarnated online.
Social network theory (SNT) describes how individuals within a community interact with one another and the community as a whole. Prediction markets (PM) are a newer discipline that have shown that individuals competing with one another for real or hypothetical rewards collectively can make more accurate predictions than organized bodies, who might have access to higher quality information. Additionally, studies have shown that a modest number of users is sufficient to obtain a high degree of accuracy. Various ideas relating to Social Network Theory (SNT) and the Prediction Markets (PM) are disclosed in detail below.
Social Network Theory (SNT)
Social network theory illustrates the ability of persons to influence one another. What might appear as random conversations between people in the off-line world, when viewed on-line, can show clear patterns of influence. In practice, people relate to one another in different ways. For example, certain people are more promiscuous in their interactions, speaking with several different people simultaneously, while others interact with fewer users, but perhaps more frequently. One of the reasons SNT is studied is that by understanding the mappings connecting an individual to others, one can evaluate the social and or professional “capital” of that individual. In practice, this social capital refers to the network position of the person and reflects their ability to draw on the resources available to the members of the network. Human social networks comprise individuals that interact with each other through family, work, recreation, community, social, and other activities. Common to these interactions is the establishment of relationships that rely on patterns of connection and information exchange processes.
An effective on-line system mimics these interactions. Individuals are able to re-identify each other in the system, as well as identify all the additional members that the system allows them to come in contact with. Individuals influence each other directly, through, for example, persuasion, orders, providing information and acting as role models, and they adjust or modify their behavior in consequence of their interaction with other individuals, and the environment in which they operate. Communication, and thus social comparison, depends on the individuals. New issues promote discussion and comparison as agreement patterns emerge.
Prediction Markets (PM)
Markets are considered to be a method of allocating resources among competing uses. Markets can also be used when there is an absence of an arbiter with helpful information. Prices ensure that the different agents competing for access have a common standard for comparison across different choices. The market clearing process ensures that each resource is assigned to its best use. Different market designs satisfy different purposes.
Continuous double auction markets provide goods on demand to buyers who are willing to pay the going rate, while call or options markets improve prices for buyers and sellers when time is not the most crucial factor, allowing for hedging and risk allocation. When a plurality of buyers have needs for different goods, which also are interdependent, combination markets may be necessary.
Prediction markets are a form of market in which the goods being traded are securities whose values are determined by the outcomes of future events. The securities are structured so that trading between buyers and sellers causes the price to reflect the probability of the underlying event. When a trader sees a market price (probability) that is less than her expected probability for the event, she will see a profit opportunity in buying more, thus likely driving the price up. The new price reflects a higher probability to others monitoring the market.
Prediction markets have been applied to a variety of problems and questions. Several variations on the basic idea have been described, making it possible to find answers for many different types of questions, or apply the concept in a wider set of circumstances. New variations of the original prediction market concept suggested ways to support conditional bets, which would elicit estimates about the relative chances that alternative approaches would have of achieving certain outcomes. In these variations, pari-mutuel style betting is combined with standard double-auction prediction markets to increase the liquidity of the markets at the cost of having prices that don't directly reflect probabilities.
Several automated market makers have proposed different ways to improve the predictive ability of markets with small numbers of traders (“thin markets”). In markets for general commodities, similar approaches can make thin markets more liquid and make it easier for traders to find counterparties to trade with. Key, however, is that most markets have been limited to questions of broad interest like national elections and the outcome of professional sporting events. This limitation reflects a short falling of conventional prediction markets, that their predictive capability is a direct function of their liquidity, or ultimately their number of active users.